1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ground adapters and more particularly to a ground adapter to be threadedly secured on electrical equipment to connect the same to a ground wire and/or to a metal bonding ribbon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Evans U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,456 discloses multi-piece multiple terminal connector grounding and other purposes.
Bromberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,625 discloses a grounding connector for electrical distribution boxes.
De Smidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,293 discloses a dual terminal connector for interconnecting a plurality of cables.
Cornell U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,259 discloses a transformer insulator with a combined electrical connector.
Cornell U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,227 discloses a transformer insulator with an electrical connector having a set screw clamp.